Show Me The Way Take Me To Love
by Ish-Harmony
Summary: Harry Potter, who wants to get away from the British wizarding world for the time being, fly all the way to India attends Ron's cousin's wedding where he meets a rather intriguing girl. But Ginny wants him still! Will it be a rather smooth or rough start?
1. Chapter 1: What is Amritsar?

DISCLAIMER: The only things that I own of Harry Potter are my books and movies that I bought and are right in front of me. So if you happen to think that I am the authentic author, JKR, then you're just living on another planet as I am, and THAT is saying something!

My take on the movie, Bride and Prejudice, so please people, I'm neither J.K Rowling nor am I Jane Austen and I'm certainly not Gurinder Chadha!

AN: Please bear with me, the first chapter might be a bit slow, if nothing else.

Harry Potter is a free soul now! There was no way for his greatest enemy to cross his way yet again as he's gone for good now. But the British Wizarding World is bound to bring him in the spotlight yet again, not that he wants it. But he has nowhere to head to and he certainly doesn't want to return to the muggle world. Sure, he's got money but right now, he's confused and does not really know what he is going to do with his life now that he is literally free.

"What am I gonna do now? I did not even know that I'll come out alive and unharmed from this bloody war," thought Harry.

"Oh stop your train of thoughts, will you?" Said his best friend of 6 long years, Ron, entering their shared bedroom [**Harry and Ron have been sharing the same room at the Burrow ever since the summer they were going to start their second year at Hogwarts].**

"Bloody hell Harry, you wanna get out of this room one of these days! Look at yourself mate, you look disheveled! Anyways, I've got some news that might be a matter of interest to you. It's concerning my Great Aunt Muriel and-"

Harry stood up hurriedly from the bed- "Merlin Ron! I know I don't have much of a topic to talk about these days, but that seriously does not mean that you should start complaining about your Great Aunt Muriel-

"Woh-woh-woh-I'm not complaining about Aunt Muriel, I'm just…Hold on a sec- Hey! I NEVER complain about Aunt Muriel!"

"If you are saying", said Harry with a chuckle.

"Anyways, so where was I? Yeah, uhh, Ginny and I are going to attend the wedding of our great-cousin, Vatsal, who happens to be the son of our-"Ron could not even complete his sentence.

"Great Aunt Muriel", said a very bored Harry, completing the sentence for Ron.

"Correct", exclaimed Ron, quite cheerfully. "He is marrying this amazing young witch, called Parvati, whom he met and fell in love with last year, when he went to Amritsar!

"Amritsar? Never heard of such a country before", wondered Harry loudly.

"That is because it is not a country, it is a place, in India!" explained Ron quite proudly.

"And since when have you mastered the art of Geography Ronald Weasley?" asked Harry, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh well, of course I did not know, I asked Vatsal-"

"But Ron, I never knew that your aunt had a son!"

"Indeed, she had Vatsal from her third marriage with my third Great Uncle, Arvind, who is an Indian."

"Oh!" That's all Harry could come with.

"Okay, enough with my family history now, we are getting off the subject. So, Ginny and I are going to attend this marriage next week, because believe it or not, I'm Vatsal's best man, not that I know why but he chose me and I am very happy. And since there is no way that I'm travelling to the East all alone with my devil little sister, mate you're coming with us."

"WHAT! How can I? I don't even know Vatsal!" Harry exclaimed.

"Nothing to worry about! He'll be here in a few hours, and then you two just make your acquaintance. Besides, Aunt Muriel already knows you and she'd love to have you there. All you have to do is say yes and pack a bag pack; maybe you could do yourself some good by going out of this country and it's high time you get going with your family business in hotelier. You could see some hotels there, maybe invest in one or two and get that thought-_**I**_ _**don't know what to do with my life**_-out of your head and get going with your life as from there mate."

Saying that Harry was in a shock is an understatement. He simply could not believe that his best friend has just opened up a path for him to get started with his life- "Ron, have I ever told you how much I love you?" He ran his fingers through his mop of messy jet black hairs, contemplating on what to say next while Ron shrugged his shoulders saying "I may appear to be a dumb guy but sometimes I happen to use the first floor of my body, which also happens to be my brains, thank you very much! So Harry, your answer is..."

Harry looked in the mirror for a while; his green emerald eyes, which reminded him so much of his mother, were saying things in large volumes; what would his mother have advised him to do? After a while, he made up his mind.

"Yes, definitely! I'm coming with you guys."

Saying so, the two Gryffindors headed to the Weasley Kitchen to grab some lunch and await the arrival of Vatsal quietly.

AN: Okay guys, please don't throw tomatoes at me, I'm a Newbie after all and it's my first story here on Fanfiction.

No Hermione in the first chapter, just wanted to introduce a bit of Harry and Ron and a bit of their situation and how are they going to get to India in the first place. So don't worry, second chapter would be entirely dedicated to Hermione and her surrounding only, and maybe the third chapter awaits the Grand Meeting!

Please read and review!

Flaming comments will be ignored!


	2. Chapter 2:The Lovely Granger Family

**AN**: Thanks for the few reviews guys, means a lot!

_BloodWar__ : Yeah, definitely, will keep that in mind:P_

_pawsrule__ : You're right, they don't know each other at all!_

Disclaimer: No! I'm not JKR and I do not own the Harry Potter characters either!

Chapter 2: The Lovely Surrounding of Family Life

Preparing for a wedding is certainly not a small affair; especially not when one of your best friends is the poor victim. Hermione Granger has been juggling with the various accounting journals of her father-cooking lessons with her mother-giving piano tuitions to her baby sister-and helping out at the wedding of Parvati Patil, who in Hermione's opinion is a gone case. Not that she has anything against marriage, quite the contrary! She certainly has wedding on her "TO DO LIST", but at 17, its far too early for her and when you have a certain title which claims that you're the Brightest Witch of your Age, then you've got to stand up to the expectations of others.

Currently sitting in her father's office, Hermione is more or less wondering to herself, "Hmm…Parvati must be really in love but yet again, it still remains an arranged marriage, no matter what they say! After all, the groom did come here to see her, isn't it? Okay! I'm certainly NOT getting mushy at all now; Parvati is my best friend and I've been living here in India ever since I've come on this Earth, so it's quite natural if its cultures are rooted within my soul and hence, I for one, should not see this tradition as ghastly after all since both the bride and the groom got the opportunity of knowing each other, so no harm done!

"Can I, by any chance, interrupt the thoughts of the great Miss Hermione please?", teased a young girl of about 18, with long blond hair, blue and grey eyes and dreamy expressions adorning her face.

"Why, come in dearest sister! How are you Luna? When did you get back from the competition and… where's the cup?", asked Hermione in a single breath.

"Hold-on, hold-on there 'mione! Breathe! First things first, I've just got back some five minutes ago and second, here's the cup and yes, before you ask, yes, I'm first, yet again and it is just because of you! You really are the Brightest Witch of Your Age!"

Hermione is extremely happy for her cousin sister-Luna Lovegood. Luna has been living with the Grangers ever since the death of her parents when she was merely 8 years old. She has always been welcome at Amritsar, though she was born and grew up in Delhi with her parents. Luna was nothing like her other cousins, Hermione's younger sisters, Lydia, Kitty or Mary [names taken from the characters of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice]. Luna is very placid, kindly and beautiful, she's also noble hearted who can harbor no ill-will against any person; she's also the complete opposite of her favorite cousin sister, Hermione, who casts herself apart from the others through her own gaiety, high spirits and courage, wit and readiness, good sense and right feeling. She is handsome and has force and charm of character, sharp intellect and lively wit; she also possesses great strength of character and self-respect. The relationship between Luna and Hermione has always been very intimate and all jolly good.

"Hey 'mione, what say we go in the kitchen and meet the others; God knows that from the moment I arrived, I rushed in here to meet up with you first!"

Hermione looked at Luna for some time then sighed-"Alright then, let's get going!"

On reaching the kitchen, the Granger matriarch reached for Luna and hugged her so tightly that she could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money-"Welcome back Luna darling. And before you say anything, let me tell you that no matter what has been the outcome of the competition, I will still look for the best groom for you.

On hearing this, Luna and Hermione exchanged a knowing look-"Mother, let the girl breathe at least! And please do tell, what have you been planning for my poor sister now?", asked a rather curious Hermione, arching both her eyebrows, arms crossed across the chest and tapping a foot in anticipation. 'Oh my goodness! This can't be any good', thought Hermione.

Mrs. Cassandra Granger, who has been quite beautiful during her youth, strongly believes that Beauty is Might and that all of her daughters and niece of course, should be able to use this little information in their favor. [Though Hermione never thought of herself as being beautiful at all, just the bushy-haired, know-it-all].

"Well, I have some great news for you girls, You know, Mrs. Patil's son-in-law's best man, who is also his cousin will be coming to India for the wedding and-"

"SO?", asked the two cousins incredulously.

"Quiet ladies!", shouted Mrs., Granger, "so his name is Ronald Weasley and he is at the time one of the eligible bachelors in our wizarding community. And, I am thinking or rather anticipating, that our dear Lune and Ron should hit it off on their first meeting only."

'Bloody hell, here we go again', muttered Hermione.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mrs. Granger skeptically.

"Oh nothing mother-". Hermione was cut short by the arrival of her younger sisters, who entered the kitchen in great enthusiasm, with Lydia dashing forward to give her (much unwanted) opinion with the matter in hand, with Kitty hot on her heels and Mary just going by the table to watch the scene unfold.

Lydia said" Oh mother! I simply can't wait for their arrival! Then I'll be wearing that dress where my cleavage is well seen and formed! You know, Chandra Lamba's mother has been gagging after her all week to be prepared for the groom's guests?"

This little information seemed to have had a huge impact on Mrs. Granger for she had to grab the armchair before passing down on the floor-"Oh no! And I wanted Ronald to look into our Luna's eyes, not yours or Chandra's mummies. She's our only hope. We won't be able to get you four married out of shame of we do not marry off the eldest. So, you people better don't ruin her chances! Have I made myself clear? Merlin knows all of this really gets on my nerves."

Luna and Hermione, who have been standing in a corner all the while, were getting rather irritated by Mrs. Granger's behavior and just then, Hermione remembered her father, Gerard Granger's wise words on her mother:"_Darling, did I ever tell you that your mother is a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she is discontented she fancies herself nervous and that the business of her life is to get her daughters married; its solace is visiting and news_." [Pride and Prejudice, Ch.1]. Hermione sniggered at the thought and whispered something like "All mothers think that any single guy with big bucks must be shopping for a wife[Bride and Prejudice]; I'm telling you, mum spends too much time in the company of and , their influence is quite apparent!", into Luna's ears, who smiled and added quietly, "I'm quite ashamed to say so, but I hope he is!" Hermione looked at Luna in disbelief, yet asked, "What? Shopping or loaded? Luna shrugged and replied-"Well, both!"

All of a sudden, Hermione took Luna's hand and rushed in the garden and immediately went into her overprotective sister mode-"Miss Luna, you listen to me and you better listen well; you'll not get under the influence of mother and marry someone you don't know or haven't met for that matter! You will not sacrifice your happiness for our sake; if you don't want to get married then you won't until _**YOU **_are not ready, no one is going to force you, not until I'm around! Am I clear?

Luna did not say anything; she had a lone tear that was threatening to roll down her cheek, so she gave Hermione a bear hug and nodded vigorously on her shoulder. This is the mutual understanding between the two sisters.

**Author's Note**: Yes, before you ask me, just for the sake of this story, I intend to make Luna Hermione's elder cousin by not more than 3 months.

So, the second wizarding war has just ended; yes,

Ron is 18 (March)

Harry is 17 (July)

Luna is 18 (June)

Hermione is 17 (September)


	3. Chapter 3:The Sangeet Ceremony

**AN**: Thanks for the few reviews guys, means a lot!

_BloodWar: Thanks mate, sure I like that as well!_

Damini Weasley :Well, nothing to say about you darling, you always know me best

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own nothing of Harry Potter, except my imaginative characters!**

CHAPTER 3: THE SANGEET CEREMONY

It's been long since the two younger Weasleys and Harry have left the muggle airport of London, Heathrow! They could have used an international portkey, but then again, the Ministry is still in a chaos months after the war; though Kingsley Shacklebolt is a good friend and an older member of the Order of The Phoenix and current Minister of Magic, the fact that THE Harry Potter was going out of country would not have gone unnoticed by the eyes of the media, especially the Daily Prophet!

So, they reached the Delhi airport on Tuesday{ The Sangeet ceremony was to be held on Thursday}, waited for about 3 hours, before getting on the plane yet again but this time to head to the State of Punjab, to the town of Amritsar. In about an hour, they reached the Sri Guru Ram Das Jee International Airport and after checking out, it took them 15-20 minutes to reach the city center. The weather in Amritsar is so warm and acceptable and the best thing, according to Harry, is the (rainfall [During July and August, the rainfall peaks]. However, Ginny dreaded it, but certainly put up a fake smile for Harry. While travelling, they went through a great open space, so Ron asked about it to Vatsal [**NB: Vatsal came to pick them up from the airport**], so he replied: "Oh this? Right! The Serai? The Serai at Amritsar is one of the most interesting sights in India. It is a great open space, surrounded by these small houses, in which are lodged the travelling merchants from Central Asia, sturdy little Baluchis, stately but filthy Afghans, Persians, Bokharans and Tartars, even the ubiquitous Chinaman."

The three other passengers stared at Vatsal for some minutes; "Earth to Ron-Ginny-Harry! What's wrong with you guys?" They were too spell bounded to utter a word, but Ron initiated the next move and exclaimed: "WOW Vat! You've clearly done your homework! I mean you've really done your research, haven't you? When Vatsal blushed furiously, the 3 Gryffindors got their answer and laughed their heads off.

They were going to stay at the guest house provided by the Patils, but of course, quite far from the actual home of the bride so that Vatsal does not sneak into Parvati's room any soon. Preparations on both sides were going strong and Thursday came around quite quickly.

At the Granger house, Mrs. Granger was fussing (as usual) around her girls on what they were going to wear, and especially Luna, and how she was waiting for the famous Ron Weasley to notice her niece. All the while, Hermione and Mr. Granger were snickering at the lady's tantrums as well as sighing at poor Luna's fate this evening. Though Mrs. Granger was busy with her last minutes details, she did not miss her husband's eyes on her and went on to comment:" What are you staring at Mr. Granger? Don't you have to get ready? Come now Lydia's father, we're getting late and there's absolutely NO WAY for us to make a late entrance at the Patils', please! I want to make sure that our Luna is already there!"

Mr. Granger wanted to say quite some things to her dear wife, but decided against it and went upstairs to get ready.

On the other hand, it was decided that like Vatsal, Harry and Ron were going to wear a Kurta, which is a traditional Indian clothing for men and that Ginny would be wearing a beautiful turquoise Lehenga Choli. When Ron was given the outfit, he simply said:"Cool! Should be fun!" While Ginny thought more to herself: 'If I happen to appear totally sexy with this…eh…thing and have Harry looking at me and falling heads over heels for me all the same, then why not?' Feeling proud of herself, she smirked inwardly. But poor Harry was a total mess! He, for one, did not even know how to go about the infamous Kurta; when he finally got to wear it, the lace of the trouser would not do him any good and kept undoing on its own, but the boy-who-lived preferred keep quiet than to become the boy-who-can't-even-control-his trousers!

**THE PATIL HOUSE:**

The Grangers had just entered the room, which appeared to have been magically enlarged to look like a huge hall, well decorated, when all the young boys' eyes shot straight at them and they kept staring at the lovely young Grangers (and Lovegood). Luna and Hermione were adorned in silky peach/ red/ pink/orange coloured combined Churidaars respectively. And honestly, they looked stunning. On getting further into the room, Mr. Granger went off talking to the other elder males; Lydia went to {talk} (_**or rather flirt**_) with the boys, with Kitty literally attached to her hips while Mary spotted some school friends of hers; Mrs. Granger wasted no time and quickly joined Mrs. Bakshi and Mrs. Lamba to get the latest gossips and Luna-Hermione met their best friend Chandra (Charlotte) Lamba and the trio headed to Parvati's room to help he get ready.

**PARVATI'S ROOM:**

While the other girls were catching up with their other friends present in the room, Hermione was helping Parvati putting on Indian jewellery known as the Maag Tikka.

"So, Parvati! Ready for the great adventure? Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean getting married at 18 and Vatsal? You know him for merely..."

"He is sweet and so is his family. This marriage might have been an arranged one at the beginning, but after our engagement, Vatsal and I fell in love, and I mean _**TRUE LOVE**_. I, for one, know that he is my soul mate. And Hermione, you? You have such a huge life and a bright future in front of you. This town is just not meant for you darling. Just so you know, his best man is quite a charming guy!"

"Parv, papa needs me, I couldn't leave!"

"Okay, enough with all the chit chats now and quickly help me get ready! _Arre bhai, aaj to mere sangeet ka function hai! [Translation:__**Come on dear, today is my music ceremony after all**__]_

"_Thik hai mem saab! Aapka hokum sar aankhon pe_!" replied Hermione sarcastically. [Translation: _**Alright m'am! Your wish is my command**_!"]

**DOWNSTAIRS IN THE HALL:**

Just when Luna, Charlotte and Hermione headed upstairs, the groom's side arrived with three strangers getting the attention. At that instance, Harry thought: 'Great! For once when I thought I'm not the centre of attention...but...hang on...Are the women all staring at...? Bloody hell! Oh I sound so like Ron!' He shook his head and leaned towards his best mate: "Is that just me or is every old lady in the room giving you the candy eye Ron mate?" Ginny smirked at this, "You can bet on that Harry! Every old lady here is willing to lick the floor he walks on to get him marry their daughters! Can we go already? I'm bored to death!

"It's our cousin's wedding and I'm his best man; I can't bail him out in the last minute now can I?"

"But Ron, I can't help but think of those hotels that I need to purchase, and it's probably 13h00 in London right now, I can still do some work!"

Rona stared at Harry and said "Can you stop thinking about work for once?" turned towards Ginny and added:" And you, can you stop being such a feminine lousy git? It's our dear-dear sister-in-law's dear-dear motherland, so let us enjoy to the maximum and make the most of our time here!

Just then , a plate floated towards them with an Indian starter dish, which according to Ginny and coincidentally, Harry, was quite oily and while Ginny refused to even taste one, Ron obliged and took some and Harry took only one: "Are you sure it's safe for me to eat this? I certainly do not want to end up Delhi-Belly before meeting the directors of the hotels."

They were still eating when the music procession started and every girl came on the balcony; Ron-Ginny-Harry went on one side of the room to allow the people to enter the dance floor.

"What's happening now?" asked Harry rather curiously.

"The Indian Version of that American Idol thing I watched on your telly once! Have you brought your earplugs? shouted Ginny behind the loud music.

"It's great! I did ask to Padma, Parvati's twin sister about this sangeet ceremony thing and she gladly explained to me what's done. This is when the girls see the boys and the boys see the girls", explained Ron, who at that precise moment glanced upstairs and locked eyes with one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, Luna! They stared into each other eyes before Ron turned around and winked at Harry and his sister and headed to the dance floor to groove on a full-on Punjabi song. {Balle-Balle of Bride & Prejudice}

"Brace yourself Harry! Ron is transforming into an Indian MC Hammer!"

After a few seconds, Hermione joined the rest of the group on the balcony and stood next to Luna; all the girls were laughing out loud and everyone else were clapping their hands joyfully. Harry decided to glance upstairs and then he saw a beautiful girl with wonderful brown curly hair and a pair of chocolate eyes. Hermione. She too, took notice of a certain messy haired guy, with a pair of terribly sexy emerald eyes, staring at her. When they looked at each other, Harry suddenly felt he was going to choke without oxygen for the breath he has been holding ever since he saw her.

Afterwards, Ron stated dancing and led the boys while Luna-Hermione, both led the girls.

**Balle-Balle (Bride & Prejudice)**

_Balle balle_

_O balle balle je soniya de rang dekhlo  
>bina dor di udh di patang dekh lo<em>

"**What's the singer saying?"asked Harry to Padma Patil who came to stand by his and Ginny's side.**

"**These pretty girls are fluttering temptingly like kites without strings!" replied Padma blissfully.**_**  
><strong>__  
>Aj munde hue enhan de malang dekh lo<br>bina dor di udh di patang dekh lo_

_Ay kudiyan kudiyan, ay tikhiyan churiyan  
>kudiyan jawan hath na aawan<em>

_hoo_

_ena pundiyan de maare hue tang dekh lo_

_sat sri akal soniyo  
>sunaao sanuun haal soniyo<em>

_oh zaraa nach ke dikhaoo saDe naal soniyo  
>na soch sawal soniyon, ehdi kyun chaal soniyo<em>

_eh naara naara naara, eh tikhiyan tejh katara  
>bijili di nangiyan taara.n, oh taara taara taara<br>je kol ena de aaoge ta pyaar de chakke khaoge_

"**And now?"**

"**These girls are like naked wires! If you get too close, you'll get an electric shock of love!"**

_baage vich aaya karo  
>jado chand chup jaave<br>tusi mukhda dikhaya karo_

_tu aagaya to bahaar aayi  
>haseen ho gaye nazare saare<em>

_**[Just then Mrs. Granger went in the centre of the dance room and started singing and swaying at the following lyrics]**_

_mala vich phul Tangeya  
>umraan lang chali aan<br>par joban nahin langeya_

The song was heading towards it end when Ron came along and dragged Harry to Hermione, saying, "The two of you dance", while he stole Luna from her sister. And then what? Harry being the 'wonderful dancer' kept leaving Hermione's hand during the dance; but never on averted their gaze from each other, not once! At the end of the song, Harry simply bowed and said thank you then fled from there without any further ado, and Hermione returned to Luna, who was blushing furiously. Ron said thank you to the two sisters and went on to join his own sister and best mate. Mrs. Granger (+Mr. Granger) seemed to be very happy at this sight.

_**AN:**_**Yes, Hermione does know how to speak Hindi, having born and grown up in India, while Mrs. Granger has grown in the country and is very much accustomed to the culture and tradition and language as well as clothing. And why Harry behaved in that manner, it's up to you guys to figure it out and add in the reviews! Otherwise, you'll find out in the next chapter where there might be some clashes between the wits and sarcasm of some people**


End file.
